Huntley Sport
).]] The Vapid Huntley Sport is an SUV in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is an adaption of the Huntley from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Like the Huntley, the Huntley Sport is based on the Range Rover, however this time the 2006-present Range Rover Sport, although it is slightly boxier. The grille is designed similar to the second generation Lincoln Navigator and some other Ford pickup trucks and SUVs. And the taillights may be meant to emulate those of regular third generation Range Rovers but look more like custom Altezza-styled lights for other pickup trucks and SUVs. It boasts tinted glass and low-profile tires with large alloy rims. Performance The Huntley Sport, powered by a 4.8L Supercharged V8 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in 50% front/50% rear all-wheel drive, is perhaps one of the fastest SUVs in GTA IV. Acceleration is rated as very good, propelling the Huntley Sport to its brisk top speed in a matter of seconds. Handling is better than expected, though not perfect. The vehicle has a tendency to oversteer dramatically in turns, though can corner at speed effectively, apart from mild but noticeable understeer on sweeping turns. The suspension is rather soft, designed to compensate for off-roading rather than racing. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on the Huntley Sport. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not as good as its closest competitor. Engine build quality is also acceptable, but cannot withstand many hits/bullets before failing. Off-road, the Huntley Sport performs better than its low ground clearance and low profile tires suggest. The four-wheel-drive system and supercharged V8 make light work of steep sand hills, however the Huntley Sport tends to crash into the solid, low obstacles like rocks that other four-wheel-drives can drive over without issues this is due to the low ride height and the large front bumper. The Huntley Sport is rather good combat vehicle, with high maneuverability, reasonable speed and four seats. Also, the low-profile tires makes it a challenge for enemies to shoot and successfully hit them. The windows, however are rather wide and endangers people inside the vehicle to gunfire. Overall, this is probably the second best vehicle that a player could use in any situation, after the Cavalcade, however Cavalcades are available in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, while Huntley Sports are only available on TBOGT multiplayer. The Huntley Sport is an awesome driver's car because it has good top speed,acceleration and maneuverability this makes the car an fun and engaging drive, a drive that can be compared to a Comet.This rewarding drive makes it an interesting choice of car to use around town and it makes an Oracle seem heavy and harder to drive. Also at top speeds you can guarantee almost every time you hit a small car head on the driver in the opposite car will die unlike the Patriot where it is so high off the ground it will just flip the vehicle over and possibly (not every time) kill the driver inside. Locations and Notable Owners Notable owners, often with unique versions of the car: * Jamaican Posse: 'The car is black with a Rastafarian color scheme (yellow and green), custom grille with removed badging and side-mounted exhaust pipes. These can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis, and one is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's drug delivery missions. In The Lost and Damned or Ballad of Gay Tony, the car is often driven by enemies in the Gang or Drug Wars. * 'Brucie Kibbutz: 'When Brucie takes Niko on a boating friend activity, he drives his entourage to the docks in a golden Huntley, which can be very easily taken upon returning to the docks. Brucie will always have another one. * 'A Pegorino Mobster: A black Huntley with a thin red stripe on the sides is seen in the car chase in Out of Commission, but will disappear before the player has a chance to steal it. However, the exact same car can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. * Kerry McIntosh: A fictional supermodel that is never met in the game, nor can her car be taken. An online article by Leslie Mitchell shows that she crashed her red Huntley into a Wigwam Burger restaurant. * Unknown: '''Provided as the getaway car in Three Leaf Clover. * '''Unknown: '''A custom navy and sky blue Huntley is one of Stevie's car thefts, parked outside a police station at Bohan. Common locations: * '''Broker: Beachgate, South Slopes, and Downtown (anytime), Rotterdam Hill (day only), Beechwood City, BOABO, Hove Beach, Schottler and East Hook (night only). * 'Dukes: 'Willis and Francis Int'l. * 'Bohan: 'Chase Point, Fortside and Industrial. * 'Algonquin: '''Most of the borough. They are quite common anywhere. They normally appear in The Triangle/Star Junction. Only found at night in the "dangerous" neighborhoods such as North Holland, East Holland, Northwood and Purgatory. Rumor has it they only appear in The Meat Quarter during the weekend. * '''Alderney: 'Alderney City. Trivia * The Huntley Sport is considered a "luxury car" in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer race/GTA race modes. * The default radio station tuned in the vehicle is The Vibe 98.8. * The Huntley Sport is used during drug wars in the ballad of gay tony }} de:Huntley Sport (IV) es:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars